


As Soft As Silk

by firstpersonshooter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Kitsune, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, Tails, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstpersonshooter/pseuds/firstpersonshooter
Summary: Marcin tries to get a little bit closer to his nine-tailed partner.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Kudos: 26





	As Soft As Silk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really proud of this one;;; still, i'd like to thank my queen marti for beta-reading and the DS server!! the author of this au is kuevi (brightestar_uvu), thank you kuevi for making this au, it's lovely and it occupied my head for so long that i had to write a fic!! ^^

Marcin stormed into the little room. With his steps uncareful, he could’ve almost dropped a glass of water he carried in his hand. He managed to hit a small coffee table just like a shore, without spilling a single drop of the liquid. 

“Here, for my thirsty little nine-tailed,” Jankos exclaimed between tired breaths.

He had to achieve the speed of light so his pretty fox’s wish could have been granted. And immediately, his “little nine-tailed”, sitting cross-legged on a comfortable armchair, turned his head around.

“You’re the thirstier one of our duo, believe me,” Slovenian kitsune replied harshly, taking the glass into his skinny fingers.

“But it’s you who needed something to drink, right?”

...Jankos didn’t quite catch the joke.

“But it’s you who tamed a nine-tailed killing machine and gave him a bed at your place, so you could be a servant… right?” Mihael cackled a little, taking a small sip.

Despite that attitude, the fox was grateful for the hospitality. Only a few people ever dared to face the mischievous shapeshifters, otherwise called kitsunes. And only one courageous warrior managed to successfully reprieve a beast like this, which was trying to seduce him right into a painful death. Since then, they both have been living in the middle of nowhere, isolated from people. Something… connected them. That was, most likely, Mihael’s desire to make such a handsome man dependent on him. Or maybe it was Marcin’s adoration of fluffy, pointy ears and nine majestic tails, that were never available for his touch? And the pretty, glassy fox eyes that saw much more death than a desert land damaged by war. As well as the Marcin just couldn’t resist giving him a chance for a better life, even after quite a rough start in their relationship. Well, if you can call a murder attempt a rough start. 

“Hey, I’m not a servant! I just enjoy your company,” Jankos answered that little tease, holding onto the armchair Mihael was sitting on.

“Sure, you just serve me water, food, clothes, and your vital energy every night.” The fox laughed with a genuine smile. “I… uhm, enjoy your company too, I think.”

“You know what else I can serve you? I wanted to bake cookies today! I already bought the ingredients so I can make them for you later.”

“Ah, human sweets… still, there’s no treat as sweet as you,” Mihael replied. He could feel the warmth inside him, somehow breaking the character of an emotionless deity, only searching for praise.

Marcin had to carve every word that could seem affectionate into his heart. He thought the phase of breaking the ice was over, but his sweetheart never seemed to fully open. Wasn’t he giving more than he was taking? Well, kitsunes are godlike creatures, so praising them is not only a great pleasure but also a duty. Especially if you keep one in your household. Despite that, Mihael found something more in humans than just victims. He wanted to get to know them, see their families, watch as they do their daily work…. And maybe then take all the vital energy out of them so he can survive in his human form. At the moment they were screaming in unbearable agony, maybe then he would let out a pitiful smile. He always thought humans were beautiful creatures, as long as they know their place and worship with their whole beings.

“Oh, you finally said something sweet, Miky! You’re so nice to me...” 

Marcin had to be really careful with this one. That pet name usually causes Mihael to hiss at him in disgust, but that day, he seemed chill with it, just shrugging a little. It looked like he actually was in high spirits, for the first time forever. That actually made Jankos think a little. He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, gently touching his velvet-like ears. It felt like fleece, sparkling a little. His grip went all the way to Mihael’s shoulder, sensing his cold, a little bit hairy skin. The fox purred a little, letting out a satisfied breath. Most kitsunes feel really… well, delighted, whenever someone touches their canine parts in their human form.

“You have something on your mind, don’t you?” Mihael asked precautiously, lifting his head up. He could sense some hidden intents in that much praise he was getting.

Damn, he got him. Marcin might just as well go ahead and ask.

"Uhm… So, I just wanted to ask you…"

He already got lost in his words. They have been living together for six months and for three they have been sharing feelings of both love and desire. There's no way the kitsune can disagree now… Jankos gulped, finally ready to spit the question out.

"Can I… play with your tail a little?" 

Mihael gave him a petrifying look, curling his tails.

“So that’s what you want, huh?” He growled at Marcin, frowning in disappointment.

You can say touching a kitsune’s tail is a very… touchy subject. The shapeshifters valued the purity of their tails more than they valued the purity of their body. That part of their body was somehow sacred, despite how sensual it feels. After all these eternities of hunting people down to make them suffer, Mihael wanted to keep just a bit of chastity.

“Come on, I’ve asked so many times! I just want to show how much I love you,” Marcin begged. He let out a miserable sigh.

The atmosphere turned silent. It seemed like the kitsune had to think about it for a while. The human wondered whether he had to take these words back. In the awkward quietness, the fox finally answered:

“Well, since you’ve been so… uhm, lovely with me, you deserve it.”

“Aww, honey, that’s an honor to me, thank-”

“But I have to teach you how you should handle it. You don’t want me to break your neck for touching it improperly, do you?”

At this point, Marcin didn’t even care about anything. Of course, he had to listen to instructions, but he could already imagine how soft the tail feels. With a dreamy smile, he sat around his fox sweetheart.

“Okay, listen.” Mihael touched his face. You can only touch the endings, don’t even try to make braids on them and like… Listen to me, okay? When I say stop, just stop. You already know how it works, don’t you?”

His words were met with an enthusiastic nod. Both of them already knew that system. It seemed like a much greater deal for the nine-tailed. He was already skilled in holding the thrill in himself, but he wasn’t sure if he could manage to keep calm around his loved one. There was just something about Marcin that made Mihael lose his senses. All senses except a feeling of superiority, of course. He pulled one of his tails closer.

"Have fun, I guess," The fox growled, pouting a little. 

Marcin took a deep breath. He started with a stroke, sliding his fingertips through the fur. It felt like a cloud, fluffy and delicate… Why was the tail such a taboo subject when it feels so smooth? He could feel as the fox stiffed up a little.

“I can keep going, right? You got a bit dense.”

Mihael hummed in agreement, looking at the ceiling. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, closing his eyes. What he actually felt was… gratefulness for the act. Despite everything, that feeling was still weird. Every single touch from Marcin felt like a calm sensation. Why was a mortal being making him experience so much? Why did he even let a pitiful human touch his most worthy body part? Each disapproving thought disappeared in his mind as soon as he went through another shot of pleasure. Even if his race makes him godly, Mihael would go to the most sinful measures only for Marcin. Just because he admired him. Just because he wanted someone to stay by his side.

“You’re really… cute, you know that?” The kitsune complimented him with small difficulty. Teasing little insults came to him way easier than actual flatter.

“Well, I don’t have a tail as soft as silk,” Marcin chuckled, while still running the endings of the tail through his fingers.

“I… love you even without the tail.”

These words fell from Mihael’s mouth without much thinking, while he was scratching his arm to keep himself in check. It seemed like the caress his lover provided him will never get old. Yet another brush gave him feelings, pulsating everywhere in his body. He almost ran out of breath, even though he tried his hardest to keep it all inside himself.

“I think you can stop now. That’s enough, really...”

Best pleasures must be limited.

On command, Pole’s hands went immediately back to himself. He smiled a little, seeing how much his partner was blushing. White whiskers stood out from his rose-colored face. It looked like Marcin filled his mission. Even if he didn’t fully realize why Mihael was so sensitive, he could do anything only for him to be happy. Come hell or high water - Jankos treasured his little kitsune so much. Even if he couldn’t move mountains for him, because they had to stay deserted from people. He believed that he could keep him on a metaphorical leash, so nobody else would have to face the fate he faced. That is, almost getting brutally murdered by a nine-tailed handsome man.

Sun-rays made their way into the room, reflecting onto the fox’s eyes and shining like amber.

“Did I do good?” Jankos asked joyfully, as he got up.  That question was answered only with a nod.

“See? You are way cuter than me, all blushed like that,” Marcin booped Mihael’s cheek, giving him a kind smile.

That smile didn’t save him from getting his finger grabbed and violently squeezed.

“I didn’t ask for extra touching, you know?” Mihael quickly came back to his normal manner, trying to deny the overflowing blush. He hid his face in his hands. Maybe, deep inside, he wished for something more. A... kiss, perhaps? No, not at that moment. His pride couldn't let him.

“Oh, so you are coming back to being mean?"

“You’re the one coming back. To being an idiot. Now, I’ll need a glass of cold water, I feel too hot...”

  
Marcin just shrugged, keeping the smile on his face. It was time for him to go back to all his chores. After all, he’s a servant, isn’t he?   



End file.
